


wild for your skin

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: 3 Word Challenges [10]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Wall Sex, good boy mark, trans mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Mark is a good boy
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Series: 3 Word Challenges [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129199
Kudos: 7





	wild for your skin

**Author's Note:**

> part of my 3 word challenge: Only, allowed, seed

If anything, Falcon really did love to hear Mark scream. His moans as he shoved his cock deeper into him. But not here, in the dark of Mark’s office at Waddle, here he would not allow it. No matter how much the older man wanted to drown in the noises. Falcon didn’t trust the privacy mode on his glass walls, but Mark insisted they were sound proof as well not letting anyone see the ongoings of the office. Usually Mark used it to sneak a nap in, but that was before his relationship with Falcon. That was before Mark realized you could be addicted to the way Falcon’s cock filled him. 

Which is where they found themselves now, Mark, pushed up against the wall with one leg resting against Falcon’s shoulder. The other was just barely touching the floor. Falcon held him in place, his hands rough against his feathers. Mark liked rough, and Falcon had allowed himself to give in to Mark. They both hated when there was gentleness, a softness that was only saved for special occasions where Falcon wanted to take his time in exploring Mark’s body. There was always time for roughness later. 

But not here, with Mark’s teasing all day had pushed him to his limit and he all but pulled the clothes off the billionaire in a mad rush to shove his cock deep into Mark’s wet pussy. “You like that.” Falcon spoke, thrusting further inside of him, watching as his cock reached so deep inside of him Mark’s stomach bulged. He could have cum right there but refrained. He wasnt dont fucking Mark yet. 

  
Mark nodded his head, his body limp as he sobbed, Falcon trusted further inside as he pulled Mark closer. “Have we learned our lesson yet?” He asked, knowing what Mark’s response was going to be. 

“No.” He replied, his eyes narrowing as Falcon’s beak made contact with his neck, musing the feathers that rested there. “Fuck you.” He spat, trying to hide the wild grin that spread across his face.

  
Falcon thrusted harder, “You’re not being a very good boy, Mark.” Falcon continued, pulling Mark away from the wall and adjusting his grip as he slid down to the floor. Holding Mark closer as he used this new position to somehow thrust deeper into the younger man. “I’m going to have to extend your punishment.” He continued, grabbing Mark’s chin and turning it to face him, “And I have a feeling you’re going to love it.” He continued, thrusting once more before allowing himself to spill his seed deep inside of Mark. The younger man shuddering as his own orgasam followed close behind, and he allowed himself to go lax in Falcon’s grip as the older man held him close. 

A large hand coming down to massage Mark’s belly, “Bet that feels good.” Falcon whispered, “All filled up with my cum.” Mark nodded, another soft whine escaping from his beak. 

“You were such a good boy,” Falcon praised and Mark nodded, “Such a good boy, taking all my cum like that.” He continued, letting Mark nestle himself further in, “So good for me. I’ll have to reward you when we get home tonight.” Mark’s face lit up. 

“Can I choose my reward?” he asked, his eyes wide and a pout on his beak and Falcon sighed, he really was wrapped around Mark’s finger wasn’t he?

“Of course, my love. Whatever you want.” Falcon confirmed and could feel himself falling deeper in love with the man before him. Mark let out a grin and Falcon knew he would do anything to keep it there. 

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
